Meet Ichiku
by Raptorcloak
Summary: The Hitsugayas go to meet Rangiku and Ichigo's new baby and what does tiny Meishiro, a likely future friend of the baby, say when she meets him? Read to find out!


Hello guys. I thought I'd write a story to celebrate this very day as it was the first time I ever published a story and Ichiku was my main star. So this about when he and Meishiro, who we all know (By "we", I mean those of us, who have read my _**Bleach2G **_stories.) has a crush on him, first met face.  
>Summary: The Hitsugaya family meets the new addition to the Kurosaki family Ichiku.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just Ichiku and Meishiro.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya and Momo sat in the hospital waiting room with their toddler daughter Meishiro sitting in Momo's lap. Meishiro had black hair with white bangs with brown eyes and had her mother's personality and her father's interest of eating watermelons. The Hitsugaya family was waiting to see Toshiro's Lieutenant Rangiku Kurosaki, who had given birth to an infant son a few hours ago and Hitsugaya was asked to be the first male among their friends to see the newborn and take the role as its godfather and Momo had brought Meishiro along so she could befriend the child to start a lifelong friendship and she seemingly was looking forward to it even though she hadn't even meet him.<p>

"I wonder what Rangiku and Ichigo's baby looks like." Momo said.

"If he's anything like his parents, he's sure to have a mouth on him." Hitsugaya replied.

"C'mon Lil Shiro. Even if he does have a mouth, he will only be a baby." Momo said.

"I guess so." Hitsugaya said before Retsu Kuchiki, who still preferred to be called Captain Unohana instead of Captain Kuchiki so she would avoid any confusion with her husband Byakuya, appeared before them.

"Captain and Lieutenant Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Lieutenant Rangiku Kurosaki have requested your presence." Unohana said as the pair stood up and followed the veteran captain to a room.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, may we come in?" Unohana said.

"One moment please. Let me fix my collar." Rangiku responded before saying for them to enter. The pair entered the room to see a messy-haired Rangiku sitting in the hospital bed with a blue bundle in her right arm with her other arm pulling her collar over a fair majority of her breasts as she had obviously nursed her infant before and Ichigo sat next to Rangiku's bed in a chair.

"Hello, Captain, Momo, and hello little Meishiro." Rangiku said and the little girl, recognizing Rangiku, giggled in response.

"Hey, Rangiku. Hello, Ichigo." Momo said.

"Hey, Momo, Meishiro, and Toshiro." Ichigo said and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say it? Address me as Captain Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya grumbled and Momo placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I don't see why it matters." Ichigo says and the short yet full-grown captain just let it go.

"So, may we see the baby?" Momo said and Rangiku smiled as she used both arms to hold up the bundle so her captain and his wife could get a closer look at the baby. The pair looked into the bundle to see an absolutely adorable infant with orange turfs of hair with strawberry blonde streaks and he shared the same icy blue eyes as his mother.

"Aww! He's so adorable. What's his name?" Momo said.

"His name is Ichiku Kurosaki." Ichigo proudly said while Rangiku gently brushed her fingers through their infant's hair.

"Ichiku?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yep. Ichigo and I couldn't really think of a name so I thought we'd combine the first four letters of his name and the final two of mine and viola! Now he has a name." Rangiku said.

"Oh I see." Hitsugaya said as Momo smiled at Ichiku and he sensed the gesture from the woman and smiled back at what resembled a toothless combination of Rangiku's easygoing smile and Ichigo's thoughtful face.

"Say hi, Toshiro." Momo urged.

"Hello, little one. I'm your godfather Toshiro Hitsugaya and this is your godmother Momo though I suppose you won't remember a thing I say, will you?" Hitsugaya said before Ichiku giggled at him.

"I think he likes you." Rangiku chuckled.

"I suppose." Hitsugaya replied.

"Oh, that's right." Momo said as she looked at Meishiro sitting in her lap playing with her fingers.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"We haven't introduced Meishiro to him." Momo said as she held up Meishiro closer to Ichiku and the two stared at each other with curious eyes.

"Ichiku, this is Meishiro. The two of you are going to be friends someday." Ichigo said to Ichiku.

Meishiro giggled before wiggling her fingers at Ichiku as if saying hello and he did a bubbly laugh.

"So Meishiro, what do you think of Ichiku?" Momo asked her daughter and the tiny girl's mouth moved to talk as she only had begun to talk recently.

"He's cute." Meishiro managed to say and all of Ichigo, Rangiku, and Momo broke out into laughter at Meishiro and Hitsugaya let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"_This child is going to be something when he's older." _Hitsugaya thought before he heard the door knock and Ichigo figured it had to be their friends.

"Can we come in or what?" said the voice of Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

"Come on in." Rangiku said and the door opened to reveal Grimmjow and his wife Neliel, who was nine-months pregnant and expected to give birth soon, along with Renji and Rukia Abarai and Uryu and Nemu Ishida, who was pregnant recently as well and upon their first look at Ichiku, they're only words were big "AWs!".

"Wow, look at those eyes!" Rukia said.

"Yeah. They're so bright!" Renji said.

"Grimmy, isn't he adorable?" Neliel asked.

"He's something alright." Grimmjow answered as he smiled down at the infant clone of Ichigo.

"He certainly is." Nemu commented joyfully.

"I just hope his mouth isn't like his father's when he's older." Uryu said.

"I hear that." Grimmjow said before everyone excluding Ichigo this time laughed their heads before they nearly laughed to death again after Rangiku informed them on what Meishiro said.

* * *

><p>And there's the story of how Meishiro meet Ichiku and yes, Neliel is pregnant with Nick while Nemu is pregnant with Soken. I made this story because it establishes how Meishiro and Ichiku became friends in the first place and who knows? I'm might make other stories about how the children <em><strong>of Bleach2G<strong>_ all met each other because all of them met as either newborns or toddlers. Well, enjoy this story and don't forget to read my other story released today starring Ichiku on his new official birthday. See ya around.


End file.
